Element substrates as semiconductor devices which include a plurality of elements, such as light-emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “LEDs”) and thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as “TFTs”), dispersed on a substrate with predetermined intervals from one another have been known. For example, an active matrix type liquid crystal display device includes an element substrate on which a plurality of TFTs are arranged in a matrix.
It has been known to fabricate a relatively large element substrate by dispersing elements which are highly integrated and adhering them to a large area. For example, with an increase in size of liquid crystal display devices, etc., the above element substrate is also being increased in size.
Patent Document 1 discloses a step of integrating a plurality of TFT elements on a first substrate made of a Si substrate, a step of adhering the first substrate on which the TFT elements are formed to a holding member, and then etching the first substrate so that the TFT elements are left on the holding member, and a step of selectively relocating the TFT elements on the holding member from the holding member to a second substrate, thereby dispersing the TFT elements on the second substrate. This is intended to disperse a plurality of elements on a relatively large substrate at low cost.
Patent Document 2 discloses that if one of the elements dispersed on the second substrate is an faulty element, a normal element is placed on the faulty element in a stacked manner to connect the normal element to a wire circuit on the second substrate, thereby repairing the fault in the device as a whole.